


Bretty&Edwina

by Peeeepper



Category: TwoSetViolin-RPF, Twosetviolin
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peeeepper/pseuds/Peeeepper
Summary: 双性转百合，温柔贤惠小🍊姐和性感霸道🐑姐。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 18





	Bretty&Edwina

**Author's Note:**

> “操，不行，我起不来了。”Bretty头埋在被子里装鸵鸟说，整个人连同被子一起团成一个球翻滚了两下没动静了。痛经不愧是影响女性人类生产力水平第一杀手，能左手行李箱右手琴盒百米冲刺赶火车，能拎着非便携谱架踩着恨天高一口气上五楼的女战士Bretty Yang，卒，死于人类女性无法逃脱的原罪，痛经。Edwina看着Bretty的脸，没有化妆未经修饰的脸，宿醉在她眼下留下乌青的痕迹，嘴唇干燥起皮，由于痛经失血显得颜色黯淡。Bretty是那种天生皮肤白的类型，哪怕是晒黑了，她也总是显得有些苍白。Bretty穿着领口变形沦为睡衣的T恤，松松垮垮拖到面的睡裤，在一大堆被子里蜷缩着，她的脸上残余的幼态显现出来，Edwina想不明白怎么会有人既年轻又老成，既脆弱又坚硬，既坦诚又满口谎言。在Bretty身上他总是同时看到两种完全对立的性格相互拉扯。

Bretty和Edwina  
客观来说，Bretty不是第一眼看上去就是美女的类型。她的长相对于一个东方女孩子来说有些过于硬朗了，五官太大而脸太小，尤其是那个过于高耸巨大的鼻子，这让Edwina时不时就在脑子里想象Bretty如果是个男孩会是什么模样，Bretty对此倒是没什么看法，她对自己的长相没什么不满的。Bretty不高也不矮，不胖也不瘦，腰上有点肉，腿又细又直，拥有超越亚洲平均线的C罩杯胸围，头发像人一样自由卷曲向四面八方。但是她真的很美，尤其是她愿意展现出来自己魅力的时候，Edwina看着她站在人群里，无论是教室，礼堂，舞台上，还是酒吧里，只要她想，她就是所有人目光的焦点。当Bretty把头发披在肩上，涂着鲜红色的口红，踩着五英寸的高跟鞋抱起手臂冲你挑眉的时候，没人能把视线移开。男孩们追随她的裙摆，把手搭上她的腰，但是Edwina知道她不属于他们中的任何一个，Bretty傲慢，刻薄，像风一样自由，没有人可以掌控她。“哦，Edwina，男孩们都想和你谈恋爱，却只想和我上床。”Edwina坐在沙发上剪指甲，Bretty从床上爬起来四处找不知道扔到哪去的bra。Edwina看着只穿内裤的Bretty来回走动，看她弯下腰的时候肚子上脂肪挤压出的褶皱，看她把胸塞进罩杯里调整角度，看她气急败坏地套上牛仔裤把脚伸进了膝盖的破洞里。Brett上周去了海滩玩，比基尼在她身上留下晒痕，她的脖子后面有些晒伤了，微微发红。Edwina总是喜欢观察她的好友，Bretty是她认识的最特别的女孩子，她好奇她，又羡慕她，她能做所有她不敢做的事只要她想。  
Edwina就是所有人印象里最标准的亚洲女孩的样子，她高高瘦瘦，身材纤细胸部平坦，肤色有些暗，脸上的痘此起彼伏。她的肩膀窄窄的，眼睛笑起来弯弯的像柳叶，她总是腼腆羞涩地低下头，是西方的男孩们最喜欢的类型。但是Edwina从来没谈过恋爱，哪怕Bretty急得跳脚也没用，她没法像Bretty那样直接把人搞上床，她也无法放任自己投身一段恋情，她也想不明白为什么，但是这也不是什么大问题。“我怎么觉得你认为这不是个问题反而问题挺大的？”  
Bretty倒在她的车后座，说话口齿不清，她喝了多少？Edwina把她从卫生间后面那个红发男孩的手臂里拎起来时她直接挂在她脖子上，还好Bretty对比于Edwina来说还算娇小玲珑，Edwina抗也能给她抗回去。“抱歉宝贝儿，我得回去了。”Bretty黏在她身上肆无忌惮地冲那男孩抛媚眼，“你眼镜哪去了？”Edwina一边在那男孩不满地牢骚中道歉，在那男孩提出三人行邀请的时候冷酷地拒绝，一边在洗手池上四处摸索“我今天没戴眼镜”Bretty配合她烂的出奇的平衡感往外走，“我看你也是，不然怎么会找他？”Edwina嘴上还击着，把她这眼睛和脑子都忘了带的朋友塞进车里“你要敢吐在车上，这一学期都得给我拉二提。”威胁完把车门狠狠关上，从前座扔了一瓶水过去。Bretty脸朝下一边傻笑一边开始满嘴跑火车，残留的眼影都蹭在了坐垫上。Edwina再三质问她是不是磕了药连续得到否认的答案之后还是非常不能令人信服。Edwina叹了今晚的第八次气，认命地在脑子里规划着把Bretty送到床上的最优路线。  
把Bretty弄进家门不是最困难的部分，Bretty很听话地没吐在车上，她坚持到了下车，然后吐在了自己第二喜欢的连衣裙上。Edwina第一时间架起她，没躲开被呕吐物溅到了帆布鞋上。鞋算是毁了，Edwina把矿泉水瓶递给她，摸遍身上的口袋也没找到纸巾。“回去处理吧，你能站起来么？”Edwina不敢用力，试探着找扶住Bretty的最佳角度。Bretty在自言自语一些无意义的句子，间或夹杂几句脏话，Edwina的耳朵还捕捉到几句中文。“老天，你到底喝了多少”她也不指望能得到什么答案。  
Edwina把Bretty架进卫生间，在Bretty东倒西歪的来回乱动下艰难地脱掉她的裙子。被脱光了扔进浴缸里的Bretty像是淋湿了的猫一样没了脾气，Edwina托着她的头快速简单清洗。“我又分手啦，这次破纪录了，坚持了两个月，自由万岁！”Edwina用浴巾把她裹起来的时候听到Bretty轻轻地说。  
Edwina本来无意干涉好友的私人生活，但是Bretty选人的眼光简直烂得发指。他们爱她，但是又不愿了解她，了解了她，又要离开她。“反正只是肉体关系”Bretty轻飘飘地说，Edwina能看到她藏起来的话语，Bretty说不出来，她不会强迫她说的。Bretty被清理干净地放到床上，Edwina把困得睁不开眼的大型麻烦综合体靠床头安放好，拿过一个吹风机认真地吹那一头乱得像鸟窝的头发。“放我睡觉。。。”Bretty倒向她抗议道“不行，不吹干会感冒”Edwina由着Bretty靠向她在她身上动来动去“你怎么一点胸都没有啊”Bretty把脸靠在她胸前不满地嘟囔，Edwina哭笑不得。Bretty的头发摸起来比看上去软，那些可爱的卷曲的发丝从她的指缝和暖风中流过，逐渐在空隙里充入空气变得毛茸茸暖呼呼的。Edwina简直爱不释手，直到被强行撸毛的朋友逃跑钻进被子。  
第二天注定爬不起来的Bretty真爬不起来了，宿醉只是一个小问题，真正击败她的是不可抗力——大姨妈。早上七点不到Bretty突然一个鲤鱼打挺从床上跳起来冲进卫生间，Edwina一脸懵逼地从枕头上转头，看到Bretty从卫生间探出一个头“棉条放哪了？”Edwina翻了个身又倒了回去“左边第二个抽屉，棉条可能用完了，卫生巾肯定有，自己翻吧”她这会儿正困着，没功夫理那个折腾了她半宿的家伙。她隐约听见Bretty翻动抽屉的声音，接着她好像又回到床上了，估计她反应比较及时床单保住了。八点钟的时候Edwina起来觅食，她决定善良地放Bretty睡到九点，贴心地做了两人份早餐之后才叫醒她。  
“操，不行，我起不来了。”Bretty头埋在被子里装鸵鸟说，整个人连同被子一起团成一个球翻滚了两下没动静了。痛经不愧是影响女性人类生产力水平第一杀手，能左手行李箱右手琴盒百米冲刺赶火车，能拎着非便携谱架踩着恨天高一口气上五楼的女战士Bretty Yang，卒，死于人类女性无法逃脱的原罪，痛经。Edwina看着Bretty的脸，没有化妆未经修饰的脸，宿醉在她眼下留下乌青的痕迹，嘴唇干燥起皮，由于痛经失血显得颜色黯淡。Bretty是那种天生皮肤白的类型，哪怕是晒黑了，她也总是显得有些苍白。Bretty穿着领口变形沦为睡衣的T恤，松松垮垮拖到脚面的睡裤，在一大堆被子里蜷缩着，她的脸上残余的幼态显现出来，Edwina想不明白怎么会有人既年轻又老成，既脆弱又坚硬，既坦诚又满口谎言。在Bretty身上他总是同时看到两种完全对立的性格相互拉扯。  
如果要Edwina说什么时候Bretty最Bretty的话那毫无疑问，是在舞台上。Bretty把头发整整齐齐梳上去，穿着简洁的黑色长裙，站在乐团前面演奏独奏的时候美得摄人心魄。尤其是演奏那些需要点攻击性的曲目，Bretty运弓又狠又急，闭上眼听很难相信是个身材娇小的女孩子在演奏。Edwina坐在后面给她拉第一小提，眼睛时不时就越过指挥跑去Bretty身上。Bretty耀眼得像是太阳，所有人都向着她太阳花似的转，她平时练琴很凶，她确实天生就是个小提琴家，她冷漠背后所有的热情都献给了小提琴。Edwina的目光紧紧追随着她，她的每一次运弓，每一次揉弦，Edwina都用自己的眼睛，自己的耳朵见证。Bretty美得气势汹汹，锋利又强硬，Edwina喜爱她的骄傲，喜爱她炫耀着才华和力量，所有人都看得到她的美，而Edwina秘密地收藏着她的全部。人们爱她愿意显示出来可爱的部分，Edwina连同她想要藏起来的部分一起爱着，来者不拒。  
“痛”Bretty简明扼要地说，“你有没有止痛片？”Edwina还真没有，她不像Bretty那样花样作死消耗人生，因此几乎从来不会受到痛经的困扰。她只好采取原始措施，给Bretty接了一杯热水。“我不喜欢喝热水。”Bretty不情不愿地说，她平时除了本来就是热的饮料之外只喝冰的。这会只能屈服于Edwina关切的目光乖乖喝了一整杯。感受到自己在缓慢失血实在非常难受，Edwina坐下来，Bretty挤过来把她环住，Edwina贡献出一双掌心温柔干燥的手安抚Bretty闹腾的子宫。接触到热源确实会缓解，而Edwina的手真的很暖和。Bretty干脆得寸进尺地把Edwina放倒，把自己连同被子打包塞进Edwina怀里。就是这些细小的时刻，Bretty一团糟或者把事情和自己通通搞砸的时候，Edwina在她身旁，从她手里接管过来烂摊子毫无怨言。Bretty在她面前狼狈不堪，毫无防备，Edwina深知这对于Bretty来说有多不容易，这个对所有人满口谎言甚至连自己都要欺骗的人，从来未曾真心实意的骗过她。她的情人们在想象中塑造她的模样，狂妄地企图染指她的自由，她总是离开他们，但是她不会离开Edwina，因为Edwina爱她的自由连同着她本身，她停留在她身旁，便不会再想要离开她。Edwina是她轰轰烈烈，充满变数的人生中唯一安定不变的事物，而她是Edwina平凡安稳的生命里最大的不可控变量。她们天生契合彼此，如同装在盒子里的两只高跟鞋。Edwina从她怀里挣脱出来，Bretty不满地伸手去拽她的衣角“别走”她迷迷糊糊地说。“我不走，只是去把早餐拿过来，我给你煮了麦片粥，你总得吃点东西。”


End file.
